De ti nació la palabra amante
by Miss Rene
Summary: Llegaste ofreciendome tu mano, pero yo quise algo mas, te enamoraste de la persona equivocada y yo me enamore de ti estando obsecionada con una persona. La cobardía nos separaba pero tu te unias mas a mí.


**De ti nació la palabra amante**

Por: Elideth

Capitulo I

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres? –

Pregunté con voz cansada, lo que quería en estos momentos era llegar a un punto y que mas que siendo directa. Me había cansado ya de los rodeos, que sea lo que el quisiera, a mi me empezaba a dar igual. Te encogiste de hombros y volteaste hacía otro lado, esa acción causo en mi aquella gota que derramaría el vaso. Respire fuertemente para demostrarte mis frustración… me di media vuelta suponiendo que no llegaríamos a nada, como siempre en todas nuestras discusiones estupidas.

- Espera –

Tu voz entre quebrada me detuvo, me sorprendí por aquel detalle al detenerme. Sentí que algo apretaba mi corazón y no pude llevarte la contraria, aunque lo que quería era irme y terminar con todo esto, pero no tenía el valor, no podía alejarme de ti, algo me detenía, me ataba, me retenía a ti. Te mire con ojos llorosos, quería hacerme la victima, aunque en realidad aquí nadie lo era, nosotros mismos nos causábamos las cosas mas dolorosas como placenteras, éramos tan idiotas al encerrarnos así, y aunque admites que el error fue tuyo por que tu empezaste con tu idiotez inmensa por querer hacerte el importante en la relación, el solicitado, el que debe ser amado. Seguí yo tu juego al cansarme de ti, al cansarme de tu arrogancia, pero entre mas daño y mas nos alejábamos, mas formal se hizo la relación y eso era lo que me dolía…

- Se que te hice daño durante este año que llevamos juntos pero… me eh dado cuenta que en verdad te amo… ¡Por favor! Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad –

Suplicaste acercándote a mí, y esa distancia que poco a poco se acortaba era como una sustancia toxica, no quería… no quiero, no puedo, no te amo…

Mas no dije nada y deje que me abrazaras, que besaras mi mejilla, mi hombro, deje que tus palabras siguieran suplicándome.

Poco a poco mis lágrimas mojaban tu playera azul. Odiaba sentir tu aroma por que ya no era exótico para mí. Era uno más del montón, mas mi silencio te dio el derecho de besarme, sentía como nuestras bocas estaban calientes sin emoción, era el beso mas simple y sin sentido que pudimos habernos dado, mas tu sonreíste y sentiste lo que no era verdad, ya no hay amor, quería decirlo pero las palabras quedaban a mitad del camino. Pues un día estando sin ti pues me basto para descubrir que no te quiero.

- ¡Todo de ahora en adelante va a estar bien! –

Me elevo del suelo, y tuve que volver a fingir algo que no sentía…

Preparo algo de comer, mientras yo solo movía mis pies hacía arriba y abajo, me sentía decepcionada de mi misma. Una dulce música romántica se escucho desde la sala. Mire como se acercó a mi con una sonrisa la cual el sentía que arreglaba todo…

- Ya es tarde – Me puse de pie ansiosa por irme a mi casa, el único lugar donde sentía que todo iba a estar bien. No objeto nada mas que un esta bien, y caminamos hacía la salida – Puedo esperar el taxi yo sola, no te preocupes – Me tome el descaro de darle un beso Express en los labios y baje casi huyendo.

Llegue a casa, mi padre aun no llegaba y mi hermano miraba televisión. Subí a mi cuarto dejándome caer rápidamente en el colchón. El celular comenzó a sonar, basto la vibración que se formo en mi cama para estremecerme y olvidar toda tristeza. Conteste desesperadamente, desesperación que se calmo al escuchar aquella voz.

- ¿Dónde andas? – Pregunto con exasperación a lo cual yo sonreí

- En mi casa –

- Marque hace rato y me dijeron que no estabas – la imagen de la tarde se hizo presente y preferí cambiar el tema

- ¿Puedo marcarte a tu casa? – Afirmó y colgamos casi al mismo tiempo sin decir más. Baje a la sala tomando el teléfono inalámbrico, no quería que alguien escuchase la conversación, la cual sabía que se prolongaría a mas de las 12 de la mañana. Marque el número que ya me sabía de memoria - ¿Bueno? ¿Shaoran? –

- ¿Quién mas tonta? – Me sonreí ante sus comentarios ofensivos, para mi eran otra muestra mas de cariño - ¿Dónde andabas? –

- Fui con unas amigas –

- ¡Ja! Cual de los 20 Sakura – Suspire dando comienzo a mi relato

- ¿Tanto lo amas? – Guarde silenció, no no lo amaba… - ¡Lo quieres mucho verdad! –

- ¡Por favor Shaoran! Si admito soy una cobarde pero no ¡No lo amo, no lo quiero, solo soy una cobarde que es incapaz de terminarlo, de confesarle que me eh enamorado y no precisamente de él – Tome aire nuevamente pero esta vez no dije nada

- ¿Entonces? Por dios Sakura, no estaré aquí toda una vida o…- Interrumpí con un estremecedor no combinado con una gran melancolía y un miedo a perderlo.

- Deja de recordarme que no eres mío y que en cualquier momento estas así, desde ayer me estas reprochando lo mismo ¿O ya encontraste a alguien mas? – El suspiró enojado diciéndome el por que de su molestia, lo que basto para dejarme sin una palabra a mi defensa.

- ¿Crees que me tragare eso de que en tu cena baile solo estuvieron cenando y bailando? –

- Te confieso que… si, nos dimos uno o dos besos pero nada mas… no fueron besos de dos, solo fueron de uno, de él… -

El silenció doloroso por la línea hizo que una que otra lagrima brotara - ¡Me gustas Tanto Shaoran! Tu personalidad y la mía es tan parecida pero a la vez tan diferente que ha dado como resultado que me enamore, que te quiera, que…- suspire - Todo eso que no siento por él – Deje que el silencio nuevamente fuera parte de nosotros – Y si para ti suena tonto no me importa, no es la primera vez que lo siento, y no lo callare, así te rías, así no me creas… -

- ¿Qué? –

- Te amo – Me ruborice al instante, nunca nos dijimos te quiero, siempre queríamos que uno bajara la guardia para que dijera algo sobre nosotros, nadie quería admitirlo así nos muriéramos por decirlo – Di algo – susurre después de varios minutos

- Se siente chido – reí tímidamente, el ambiente se relajo y dimos comienzo platicas tontas, en realidad no me importaba su respuesta, me sentí feliz al decirlo.

- Creo que es hora de colgar – suspire escuchando los golpes en mi puerta - ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Suspiré – Sale pues, Cuídate…

- ¡Oye…! –

- ¿Qué? – Respondí sin mucho afán

- Yo también Te amo – colgó dejándome en las nubes, sintiéndome soñada. Me recosté abrazando la almohada, dejando que mis parpados poco a poco se cerraran. Por primera vez volví a dormir con una sonrisa.


End file.
